


Shreveport

by fardareismai2



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-04
Updated: 2009-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai2/pseuds/fardareismai2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric and Sookie reconnect one night in Shreveport. Sookie panics and then learns that Eric does not like to be played. Can she get him to forgive her? Spoilers through book 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shreveport

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own any of these characters, Charlaine Harris does. I just like to play in her sandbox sometimes. This started out as a one chapter, one shot fic, but I got roped into adding more - hence the rather lame title! Malanna, thanks again for keeping me on the path with this one.

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

I finished my shift, waved bye to Sam, and headed to my car. I was looking forward to a nice, hot shower, putting on my pink pajamas, and curling up on the couch with a movie and some hot chocolate.

So, of course, my phone rang.

With a curse that I never would have uttered two years ago, I flipped it open. "Hello," I barked at the person on the other end.

"Um, is this Ms. Stackhouse?" Asked a woman on the other end.

"Yes," and I took a deep breath. It wasn't her fault I was tired and cranky. In fact, I wasn't exactly sure why I was tired and cranky, but I was starting to suspect that somewhere in Shreveport, Eric was having a bad evening. Damn him.

"Hi Ms. Stackhouse, this is Lizbet . . . from Fangtasia." And she stopped talking. I waited a moment for her to resume.

"And?"

"Oh, yes, um, Eric asked me to tell you to meet him 482 Elmwood Street at nine o'clock." The girl sounded stoned. Great. Bad enough I've got to feel his bad moods, but now he's got fangbangers calling me and giving me orders.

"If Eric thinks I'm just going to drop everything," hey, he didn't know I had no plans tonight, "and jump when he snaps his fingers, he's got . . ." I took another deep breath. "Lizbet, is Eric there?"

"Huh? No. He just told me to tell you to be there and said that it was business." Click.

And I thought I'd been rude.

Damn Eric.

I toyed with the idea of ignoring his "request" but it would only mean Eric would show up here later and, frankly, I wasn't sure I was in the mood to deal with Eric in the more intimate setting of my home. We still hadn't had our "talk" and I suddenly felt uncomfortable at the thought of just sitting in front of the fireplace with him and talking. He now remembered the last time we sat in front of that fireplace and, just thinking about it sent shivers through me.

Damn Eric.

I stomped up the steps to my bedroom, peeled off my work clothes and went into the bathroom. I turned the shower on, nice and hot. I stepped in and felt the hot water start to work through some of the tension in my shoulders. I tried to figure out what business Eric needed me for. Then I began to wonder if it really was business or, if this was one of his little plans to get me alone. However, Lizbet said it was business and, business is usually Eric's priority. I shrugged, grabbed the soap and began to lather. As I soaped my shoulders I thought of the time Eric did that for me. I closed my eyes and thought about that night.

As the water cascaded down my back, my hands began to work their way down, over my stomach, across my hips, over my legs. In my mind's eye I saw his reaction to my touch. My hand slid down, between my legs. "Eric."

Eric. I looked at the clock in my bathroom. Eight p.m. Shit. I had to be in Shreveport by nine.

Damn Eric.

I stared into my closet. I had no idea what to wear. After a few minutes I decided to wear one of the skirts I had bought for Dallas. Business. Right. I paired the skirt with a silk camisole, and lightweight jacket. I ran a comb through my hair, checked my lipstick, grabbed my purse and left the house. I realized, as I headed to my car that I actually felt eager. I tried to tell myself that I could use the money, but who was I kidding? I was looking forward to seeing him.

Damn Eric.

The entire way to Shreveport I had to remind myself to stay detached. Cool. Like Eric. It was business. I was probably going to have to remind him of our deal - no killing the humans, even if they did something bad.

I arrived at the house at eight fort-five and it was a good thing I was early as there was no parking in front. I drove over to the corner, turned right and parked on Highland Avenue. As I neared the house, I began to feel a slight sense of unease. When I was about three houses away, a strong arm clamped around my middle, and a hand came down over my mouth stifling my scream.

"Shhh, Sookie, it's me," said Eric. In an instant, he had me up against the side of one of the houses.

"Eric!" I exclaimed. His hand came up over my mouth again. He leaned over to my ear and whispered, "it's a trap." I stopped struggling immediately. He moved his hand from my mouth and, in the dark, I saw his blue eyes looking intently at my face. There was worry there. "Can you hear anything?" He asked.

I let down my barriers and reached out into the night. I sensed them immediately. Four men, their brains buzzing in my mind and, two dark, empty spaces. Vampires.

"There are six of them. Two vampires." I reached out a bit more and gasped.

"What?" asked Eric.

"Fellowship, they're from the Fellowship of the Sun!" I whispered fiercely. I heard Eric say something in a language I did not understand and then, he pressed up against me, flattening us as much as possible against the side of the house. I could hear the men on the street.

"Do you see her?"

"Are you sure that was her car?"

"Did you see which way it went?"

"Maybe someone tipped her off."

The voices trailed away as they moved on down the street. My heart was pounding, racing and, in the middle of all of this insanity, I became intensely aware of Eric's body pressed against mine. I could feel the denim of his jeans brush against my hand and, the cool touch of his arms, the muscles beautifully displayed by his tank top. I could smell him. I tried to think about our predicament, but my body had other ideas. I shifted slightly and heard him growl, low and in his chest. My breathing sped up.

As if sensing my thoughts, Eric bent down and began to kiss me. Roughly. Intensely. At first I tried to pull away, but his hands came up on either side of my face and held me. No one kisses like Eric. It sent a jolt through my body. I tried to keep my mind on our predicament, but with Eric's mouth busy devouring mine, I'm not sure I could even remember my own name. Suddenly, the last months of frustration, loneliness and heartache collided with adrenalin and hormones, and reason got tossed out on its behind. I kissed him back, my hands snaking up, behind his head and pulling him to me. Hungry. My fingers laced into his hair and pulled. Eric groaned.

His lips sought my ear, his tongue flicking slightly, sending a surge of heat right between my legs. I pressed against him harder, rubbing myself against his leg. He pushed my jacket down, along with the thin strap of my camisole and bent his head to my breast, pulling my nipple into his mouth. I arched back to give him better access and my nails dug into his back. His hands slid down my body, to the bottom of my skirt and then right up and under. His long fingers pushed my panties aside and I felt them slide in. I think I moaned because he quickly covered my mouth with his, his tongue parting my lips. His fingers worked in a furious rhythm and my hips were happy to oblige. I could feel my climax building, and then Eric pulled his hand away. I nearly cried with frustration. "Not yet lover," he whispered in my ear.

This was insanity. At any moment we could be discovered, but my hands reached down and found the button of his jeans. Once they were open, I reached in and felt the length of him. Now it was his turn to moan. "Shh," I chided, as my other hand went under his shirt to pinch his nipples. First one, then the other. I nipped at them lightly through the fabric of his shirt, then reached down to free him from his jeans. I stroked him, but he was impatient.

Pushing my skirt up to my hips, Eric lifted me and, as I wrapped my legs around his waist, I felt him slide in. I wanted to cry out, to scream my pleasure, instead I leaned forward and bit his shoulder. Hard. I felt his blood trickle into my mouth and I didn't care. Eric moaned and drove harder, slamming me into the hard bricks of the side of the house, but I didn't care. Eric's arms came up under mine, his hands cupping my shoulders from behind, pushing me down onto him even harder. His pace was relentless. It was primal, adrenalin fueled and completely inappropriate, but I didn't care about that either. The only thing that mattered was this, him, this moment and I felt my hips moving to match his pace. Then his fangs brushed against my neck. "Yes," I moaned. As soon as they sank in, I came. I was whimpering with the effort of keeping silent as my orgasm rolled through me. Eric's fangs retracted and, as he reached his climax, I heard him whisper raggedly, "my lover."

We stayed like that for a minute. My legs wrapped around him, shuddering, my head back against the wall, and Eric licking the little wounds at my neck. Then he froze. A second later I heard the voices again. Slowly we disentangled, but as he buttoned his jeans, Eric leaned in and gave me a lingering kiss. I swear I'm beginning to think there is a direct line between my lips and the area between my legs. I pushed him off so I could try to think clearly, and pulled down my skirt.

"I smell blood," I heard a woman's voice. Vampire. What were they doing with the Fellowship? Then I thought of Godfrey. In a second Eric had me in his arms, around the back of the house and over the fence. He crouched soundlessly, looked at me and cocked his head questioningly. I reached out but sensed nothing. I shook my head. We proceeded like that for a few more blocks, making sure we weren't followed. Then he headed towards Fangtasia.

Eric was unusually quiet. Not for the first time, I wished I could hear his thoughts. I swayed in his arms, lay my head against his shoulder and fell asleep. I awoke when we arrived at Fangtasia. Eric wanted to carry me in, but I insisted he set me down. It was bad enough dealing with Pam's ribbing, but she'd have enough ammunition tonight without my being carried in like a damsel in distress. I walked past her on my way to the bathroom and after one whiff, she began to grin.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," she smirked and started to walk away. "By the way," Pam turned to look at me, "what were you doing at about eight o'clock? Because whatever it was, you had him in a right state." And she walked away laughing.

I shook my head and walked into the bathroom. I emerged a few minutes later, having straightened myself up as best I could. Let's face it though, I still looked like I'd just been fucked. I made my way to Eric's office and I found him there with Pam and another vampire I had never met before.

"Sookie, this is Pierre, our new bartender," Eric made the introductions. Another new bartender? What happened to Felicia? I'm not sure I wanted to know. "It was Pierre that alerted me to your predicament this evening. He realized something was wrong with Lizbet. She had been glamoured, crudely, and instructed to pass on a message that was supposedly from me."

Now it made sense. "It was the Fellowship. They had vampires with them tonight," I explained to Pam and Pierre.

"Vampires?" Pierre asked doubtfully.

"Fools who wish to meet the sun," answered Eric. "The more important question is how they discovered you Sookie?"

"It has to be Jackson," I answered. "Steve Newlin was at Josephine's that night. The night I was staked. He ran out and I just assumed the Weres managed to track him, but he must have gotten away. I used my real name at Josephine's."

"I must let the king know immediately." He gave Pam and Pierre some instructions while I lay back on the couch. I must have fallen asleep because some time later, I awoke and found Eric sitting next to me, staring at my face. He moved a strand of hair from my face. He continued to stare at me for another moment, his eyes serious without a trace of his trademark playfulness. He leaned down and kissed me and I could feel my body begin to respond. This time, however, he stopped.

"I have to get you home."

"Just take me to my car. I can drive home."

"No! It isn't safe. I'll have someone bring your car to you tomorrow." His tone brooked no argument and, frankly, I was so tired it didn't take much to convince me not to do the drive back to Bon Temps.

The drive home was silent. Eric was clearly deep in thought and, as we pulled into my driveway Eric looked at me. "We have to talk Sookie."

Oh hell. "Eric, not tonight please. I'm tired. I'm sore," and at the look on his face I added reassuringly, "deliciously sore, and my brain is on overload right now. I just can't have this conversation tonight."

"Sookie, you cannot avoid this indefinitely."

"I know, and I promise we'll talk. Tomorrow if you like. Just let me rest tonight. Please."

We were on my porch now and I fumbled the door open and turned back to him.

"Alright. Tomorrow then," but he did not walk away. He took me in arms, slowly this time and kissed me. It was exquisite, and tender, and it wiped away every trace of tiredness I had. My hands reached around to press against his back, pulling him closer to me. I knew this time it would be slow. It would be tender. It would be magnificent.

"I thought you were tired," he teased.

"Shut up," I whispered as I pulled him into the house. As I reached to close the door I said, "say it again."

"My lover," he whispered hoarsely.

And then, I shut the door.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

" _Kalla henne redan_." Pam said, while surveying the crowd from next to my "throne."

" _Jag frågade inte till deras råd_." I responded, but not with any anger. She was my child after all.

" _Du utseende klar till döda någon och den er dålig för affär._ " Pam stated bluntly her gaze already scouring the room.

I could not have asked for a better child. Little did I know when I caught her sneaking home on the night I ended her human life, that I would find such a determined companion. She took to her new nature with gusto. She reveled, and still does, in what she became.

She was right. I did need to call Sookie and, my mood  _was_  affecting business. Pam's bluntness is one of the things I most admire about her. That, and her care for my business affairs. It is why I am here, after all. Sitting on this ridiculous "throne" in the middle of a garish bar, indulging the whims of humans. Humans who either stared at us like animals at the zoo, snapping their tourist cameras or, who writhed about hoping to entice one of us. Of course  _that_  we obliged. Partly because, it was good for business but, mostly, because it is in our nature. It is what we are. We must feed. Synthetic blood can carry us through, but it does not really satisfy us. It is more than just a hunger. Expecting us to tamely drink synthetic blood, is like gelding us. I have no idea why the blood lust is so tied to sex, but it is and always has been so.

"If you're not going to call her, take one of them," she switched to English and gestured at the group of females seeking my attentions. "You are becoming unbearable to be around."

I grinned at her. "Fine. You win. Which one do you suggest?" I asked playfully. I didn't really care which one she suggested. None of them was really appealing to me. Oh, I wouldd feed, and enjoy it. I would fuck them senseless, and they would enjoy it. But they were not her. They were not Sookie.

She had gotten under my skin in a way I never expected. Even before Hallow cursed me. From the night Bill first brought her into Fangtasia, she piqued my curiosity. There she stood, in her white dress, fearlessly replying to Pam and myself. It had been a long time since a human had surprised me, but she did it twice more. First, by turning down my offer to borrow her from Bill. I don't think a human female has refused me in hundreds of years and then, she did it again by saving us from the police raid.

As a telepath I thought she would make a fantastic asset, but in retrospect, I know I cannot fool myself. It was more than a desire to make her an asset. She fascinated me. I had not desired someone so much in years. The fact that she had refused me only excited me more and I was determined to have her. I even broke protocol trying to glamour her that night.

When the maenad attacked her, and I tasted her blood for the first time . . . even with the taint of the poison I realized that she was sublime. I nearly took her there on the floor in Stan's compound when the Fellowship of the Sun attacked us. I know if I was younger I would not have been able to control myself. In fact, that is the only thing that kept me from destroying Bill the night I found them in the trunk at Aclide Herveaux's apartment. I knew that a vampire as young as Bill had no chance at controlling himself after what he'd been through.

Then Hallow's curse came and went, and I was left with these feelings, these doubts. It was driving me crazy. I could blame it on the curse but no. Well before I was cursed, I had been marked by Sookie Stackhouse.

I could feel her there, nestled in the back of my brain. She was angry about something. I looked at the time. 7:45 p.m. She had finished working for the shifter. She should be home.  _It must be that red-haired bitch at her work._  I thought.

I looked over at the young women Pam had suggested and was trying to decide who to lavish my "affections" on for the evening, until I felt a sudden burst of such pure lust through the bond that I nearly jumped out of my seat. The bond was not supposed to do that.  _Could it be because she is a telepath?_

"What is it?" Pam asked, scanning the room, looking for danger.

"Nothing," I growled in reply. I tried to focus on the bar, but I could feel her mounting desire and it was driving me mad.  _Fuck._  "Send them away," I barked at Pam and, strode to my office. I was pacing back and forth.  _I am going to kill him. Whoever it is, I'm going to kill him. If Compton has wormed his way back into her bed, his death will be slow and painful. I will not sit back for him again. I WILL NOT! She was mine, and she will be mine again. She IS mine._

There was a knock on the door, and Pam walked in. She looked at me, then glanced down at my hands, "are you alright?"

I followed her gaze and saw that I had crushed the back of my chair in my hands. I let go and watched the bits of metal and leather fall to the floor. I closed my eyes and I could see Sookie's face as she watched me pleasure her. That memory seared itself onto the back of my eyelids as I felt her desire flood through the bond. Despite my anger, I could feel my own arousal, straining my pants. Then, just as suddenly, it stopped, and I could feel her anger again. Anger? Irritation?

"That woman will be the death of me." Then a something occurred to me. "Do you know where the tiger is?" I asked Pam.

"Quinn? Why? He's in Nevada with de Castro."

"Compton." I hissed, confirming my prior thoughts.

"Bill? Bill is . . ." Then realization dawned on her. "That doesn't seem like Sookie."

I looked at her and she shrugged. "I've gotten to know her. I like her. I do not think she will return to Bill."

There was another knock on the door and Pierre stuck his head in. "Sir, there is something important you need to hear."

"What?" I barked at him, never taking my eyes off Pam.

"I just found Lizbet wandering around outside. She's been glamoured. Badly. It seems like someone is setting up your, your . . . um . . . Ms. Stackhouse. Lizbet told her to meet you at 9 o'clock at some house in Shreveport."

And that is how I wound up hiding in the bushes, waiting for her. I called her as soon as Pierre told me what happened, but she had already left the house. Of course, being Sookie, her cell phone was either off or, in need of a recharge because she was not answering it either.

Then she was just ahead of me and I grabbed her, clamping my hand to her mouth.

"Shhh, Sookie. It's me." I said and, hearing movement up the street, I pulled her around the side of the house and pressed us against the wall.  _Shit she feels so good._

"Eric!" I quickly put my hand back to her mouth. "It's a trap," I whispered. She stopped struggling immediately and I removed my hand again. "Can you hear anything?" I asked her. I had no idea what we were facing and I was worried. Pressed up against her like that, I was also starting to feel other things.

"There are six of them. Two vampires," she replied. Then she gasped a bit and whispered, "Fellowship, they're from the Fellowship of the Sun!"

I heard people coming. " _Så pass kvinna vilja bli den frånfälle av jag_."  _She really will be the death of me._  I thought as I pressed her even closer to the house.  _By the gods, she is so soft._

I heard the humans on the street talking, and as their voices trailed away, I realized I could feel her heart beating against me. It was racing, and she was breathing fast. Then she shifted and the wave of desire and jealousy I had been riding crested.. I think I growled, and then I was kissing her.

At first she resisted, but I held her head in my hands and kissed deeper. This was insanity, I had to stop, but she was pulling my head to her, kissing me back and all rational thought fled me. I groaned into her mouth, then pulled away to tease her ear. I remembered what that did to her, and she did not disappoint me. She pressed against my leg, and I could feel her moist heat through my jeans.

I pushed her clothes out of the way and took her nipple into my mouth. She arched into me, clawing at my back and I slid my fingers into her. I could not stop kissing her, tasting her, feeling her response to my mouth and my fingers. I saw her climax building and I withdrew my fingers. She was frustrated.  _Good_. I thought.  _I will teach her to desire no one else_. "Not yet lover," I whispered to her.

She reached down, unbuttoned my jeans and began stroking me. It was my turn to moan. "Shhh," she chided me. Then she slid her hand under my shirt, pinching my nipples, then nipping at them. I lost all patience. My hand slid up, pushed her skirt and panties out of the way and I entered her.  _Mine_. I thought. Then she bit me, and I felt the blood well up. It must have gone into her mouth, but she did not break rhythm. She suckled my shoulder and it fueled my desire more. I slammed into her over and over, driving her up against the wall.  _MINE! MINE! MINE!_  My head screamed. She was mine and I was going to remind her of it. But she was matching me, thrust for thrust. She was taking me as surely as I was taking her. It drove me harder. I could not get enough. I brushed my fangs against her neck, inhaling the scent of her.

"Yes," she moaned. Offering herself to me completely and, as I sank my fangs into her I realized that there was no other scent clinging to her. It was pure Sookie. No were. No shifter. No other vampire. Not even the scent of another human. She came then, whimpering, and I followed, whispering, "my lover."  _Mine_.

We stayed like that for a minute. Maybe it was more. I was licking the wound at her neck. I had marked her there because I wanted whoever she'd been with to know, to see, that she was mine. By the time I realized there was no one else, I had already bitten. I bit my tongue and licked the wounds with some of my blood. Combined with what she took from me, they healed quickly. No one else needed to see my mark.

I heard the voices again and I froze. We disentangled ourselves, but I leaned in to steal one more kiss. I felt her surge of lust through the bond, but she swatted me away and straightened her clothes. Then I heard a female vampire, "I smell blood."

I swept Sookie up in my arms, and vaulted the fence into the next yard. I crouched there, waiting for her to let me know if it was safe to proceed. We worked like that for a little while, until I felt we were safe, then I made for Fangtasia. She fell asleep in my arms, and I found myself staring at her sleeping face.

When we reached the bar, she awoke and insisted I set her down so she could walk in of her own accord. She headed to the bathroom, while I went into my office, but I heard Pam ask, "what were you doing at about eight o'clock? Because whatever it was, you had him in a right state." I growled a bit. I was going to have a talk with Pam later.

Sookie walked into the office, while I was filling in Pam and Pierre. She was so beautiful. She had the glow that humans get after sex, and her lips were swollen and red. I wanted to bend her over my desk and take her again right then and there.

Instead, I introduced her to Pierre, and filled her in on how we discovered the plot. We pieced it all together, and it took everything I had not to tear apart my desk when she brought up being staked in Jackson.

As I returned to business, Sookie fell asleep on my couch. When I was done I sat beside her, watching her sleep.  _How has she done this to me?_   _Was this part of the curse?_ _How was it I was on the road to her house? Was I supposed to go to the person I loved?_ I thought of the time spent in her house. I had been so happy, so completely in love with her. I did not know I could even feel that way again. I thought the years had stolen that from me completely. Yet here I was, faced with this woman, this girl really in so many ways. This fragile mortal who was constantly in danger. Who placed all of us in danger.

She woke up and looked at me. I brushed a strand of hair from her face and kissed her. I felt her begin to respond, both physically and through the bond, but I stopped. "I have to get you home."

"Just take me to my car. I can drive home."

Was she insane? "No! It is not safe." There was absolutely no way I was going to let her out of my sight until she was safe at home. "I'll have someone bring your car to you tomorrow." I was already thinking of the security I was going to put in place for her daylight hours.

We drove home in silence. What was I going to do with this woman? Could I do this? How could I possibly reconcile the man who spent those gloriously happy days with her, with Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5? Perhaps I could only be happy, only make her happy if I was not that man? For the first time in hundreds of years, I was unsure of myself and, I had no idea what to do. In fact, even when I was still human I rarely doubted myself. I do not like feeling that way. I knew only one thing. I could not stand the thought of any other man touching her.

I could feel Sookie through the bond. She was tired and frustrated. I did not blame her.

As we pulled into the driveway, I made a decision. "We have to talk Sookie."

"Eric, not tonight please. I'm tired. I'm sore," she replied.  _I injured her!_   _Damn it! Why wasn't I more careful? My pride. I had to claim her, mark her, and now she is in pain._ Then I heard her continue, "deliciously sore, and my brain is on overload right now. I just can't have this conversation tonight."

_Deliciously sore?_  I felt her satisfaction through the bond and my libido give a little flip. "Sookie, you cannot avoid this indefinitely."

"I know, and I promise we'll talk. Tomorrow if you like. Just let me rest tonight. Please."

We were on her porch now. "Alright. Tomorrow then." I looked at her a moment, then gathered her in my arms and kissed her. Slowly. Tenderly. I do not think I will ever get enough of her taste.

I knew she was tired so I was going to break off, when I felt her wrap her arms around my back and press me to her. "I thought you were tired," I teased.

"Shut up," she whispered as she pulled me into the house. She reached behind me to close the door and she said, "say it again."

I whispered hoarsely, "my lover." Then she shut the door.

_A/N_ : Kalla henne redan - Call her already.

Jag frågade inte till deras råd. - I didn't ask for your advice.

Du utseende klar till döda någon och den er dålig för affär - you look ready to kill someone and it is bad for business.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

I woke up to sunlight streaming through my windows. I started stretching, but stopped when I realized I was sore in a couple of choice places. Then I smiled remembering just why I was so sore. I sat up and saw the note on the pillow next to me.

_Lover,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave you, but know that I am not far. I will see you tonight. And we will talk._

_E._

I looked at the clock. It was two in the afternoon. Well, I wasn't surprised that I'd slept so late, but I was thankful that I had the day off. I had been up very, very (did I mention very?) late. I got out of bed and groaned a bit, but the soreness was in all the right places. When I went downstairs I found a pot of coffee already on and a note from Amelia.

_Hey Sook,_

_I know you had a late night last night, so I didn't want to wake you. I have to go to New Orleans for a couple of days to check on the work at my place. Somehow, I don't think you'll miss me very much! I'll call you tomorrow._

_Amelia_

I blushed a bit at Amelia's not so subtle hints, but decided to take it with good humor. She did make coffee for me after all. I poured myself a cup, sat at the table and tried to decide what I would do today. Then I had a moment of panic. Eric said we were going to talk. Oh hell. Last night was amazing, but I was not ready to sort out my crazy tangle of feelings regarding Eric. What was I going to do?

A slow grin spread across my face. I wasn't going to run this time. I decided to fight fire with fire. I was going to distract Eric from his talk. I picked up the phone, called Tara and let her know I was coming in to get a few things.

By the time I had finished at Tara's shop, stopped for a bite, and driven home, it was almost five. It would be dark soon and that meant Eric would be here. I had to get ready. Suddenly, a very wicked thought came to mind. I picked up the phone and called Claudine. By the time I got out of the shower, she was there and absolutely delighted to play fairy godmother to my Cinderella. She loved dressing me up and giving me make overs.

After she left I took a good look at myself in the mirror and, I have to say, I looked good. My hair was shining, and curled at the ends. Claudine had applied my make up in a way that was smoky, but not trampy. I turned to look at the dress I had bought earlier that day. It was a deep red and clung in all the right places. The front dipped into a "v" that was just deep enough to show off my considerable assets, but did not look slutty. It was a fine line. I lifted the hem a bit to adjust the thigh high hose and garters I bought earlier that day. It was a matched set; bra, thong panties and garters. They were red, to go with the dress. I had no doubt Eric would love them. I was also wearing what could only be termed as come-fuck-me shoes.

It was six thirty and I walked Claudine to the door.

"Sook, are you sure this is what you want to do? You will have to talk to him eventually."

"I'm sure Claudine. I know I'll have to talk to him . . . I'm just not ready to yet," I replied. I leaned in for a hug, and here is where I felt a bit devious. I had been honest with her about why I needed her help getting ready - I had every intention of seducing Eric that night. However, I don't think she took into account my intent to use her fae scent as perfume.

I remembered very well what Eric said to me the night he took me to meet Niall, my great-grandfather. Niall had masked his scent from Eric, but after spending dinner with him and, exchanging a few kisses, his scent had clung to me. When I went back outside to Eric, he'd said, "when you smell like that, I just want to fuck you and bite you and rub myself all over you." Well, I hoped that was true, because even though I thought my "feminine wiles" would do the trick, I was counting on that as my secret weapon.

Claudine wasn't gone five minutes before I heard a knock at the door. I walked to the door and opened it. My breath hitched slightly as I took in the sight of him. He was so beautiful. He stood there, all six feet, four inches of him, leaning against my doorframe. He was wearing jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt and his hair was gathered at his neck in a loose ponytail.

I saw him give me the once over, and then sniff the air and close his eyes. "Sookie," he groaned, his voice ragged, and without another word his mouth was on mine and his arms were around me. I pulled him in, letting him devour my mouth, his hands roaming over me.

I could feel his lust coursing through the bond and smiled to myself. "Eric," I moaned into his mouth and then I broke away, took his hand and led him into the living room.

I had already started the fire in the fireplace, and now I walked over to the rug in front of it. I had placed pillows on the floor and I settled myself there, making sure my dress hitched up just enough to show a hint of the garter. I pulled him down to me.

"You are not playing fair Sookie," he said, but his eyes were on fire.

"What's that saying?" I asked. "All's fair in love and war." I leaned in and nipped at his neck. He growled and pulled me to him. His fangs brushed against my neck as he blazed a trail of kisses to my collarbone. He pulled down my dress, exposing one of my breasts and took it into his mouth. I arched into him, and dug my nails into his back. I heard him growl in response. I pulled his shirt up, and over his head. I wanted to feel his skin, and I ran my hands over his arms, back and sides.

"Sookie," he said, his voice hoarse, and he pulled away, sitting on his knees, "we have to . . ."

I put my finger to his lips and stood in front of him. I took his hands and placed them on my thighs and slowly began to push up the dress, revealing what I wore for him underneath. I felt the lurch of his passion through the bond and it nearly overwhelmed me.

Eric stood up long enough to divest (calendar word of the day) me of my dress, then returned to his knees in front of me. I stood in front of him only in my lingerie and high heels. "Spread your legs for me Lover," he whispered.

I shuddered at the sound of his voice and spread my legs. He leaned forward and kissed my stomach, then ran his tongue down to my hip. I felt my knees buckling, but Eric held me up with a hand under my ass. His other hand snaked up and tore my panties off. I heard myself moan. Then his tongue darted between my legs and I cried out. He began suckling me and slid two fingers inside, his mouth and hand working in counter rhythm. I tried to move, to buck my hips in time, but he held me fast, controlling the pace. "Oh God!" I screamed as my orgasm tore through me.

Before I could recover, he picked me up and bent me over the couch, entering me from behind, filling me completely. Then he pulled back out slowly, only to push into me again. He did this several times, until I was begging him, "Eric, please, please!" Then he leaned over me, as he pushed in slowly, running his tongue up my back and flicking my ear and said, "I thought all was fair Lover?" I whimpered as he pushed all the way in.

I was losing control here and tonight was supposed to be my game! I decided to reclaim my power and, before he could pull out, I clenched my muscles tight, holding him, pulling at him. His resulting groan was more than satisfying, as was his thrust. He stopped playing and began to drive me hard. His hand was on my back, keeping me bent over.

"Do you know how beautiful you look?" He asked. He ran his hand along my garters. "I think I'd like to see you like this every night." He reached his hand around and began to use his fingers as well, and I could feel my climax building again. "You like that Lover?" Then he stopped, eliciting another frustrated groan from me, and turned me around.

"Look at me Lover," he demanded and I did. I know that he loved watching me, watch him pleasure me. His thrusts became more urgent, faster. He bent down to my breast, never taking his eyes off of my face, and bit. My orgasm exploded through me and I felt Eric's at the same time. Then we collapsed bonelessly to the floor.

Eric was lapping at the little wounds on my breast, one arm and leg thrown over me. I lay there, while small aftershocks continued to run through my body.

"Sookie," Eric purred, and I felt him begin to rub against me. "I warned you that when you smelled like fairy I would want to fuck you and bite you and rub all over you."

In my blissed out state I replied, "I know, I was sort of counting on that." When I felt his movements stop, I realized I said the wrong thing , and he sat up slowly and looked down at me. I saw the puzzled look in his eyes as he worked through my comment, and then I felt his anger through the bond as he figured out what I was up to.

Eric does not like to be played.

He stood up and cursed in a language I could not understand, but I got the gist of it. I reached out and touched his hand, "Eric," but he snatched it away as if I'd burned him. With his vampiric speed he was dressed and in front of me in moments. He had my face between his hands, "I should have listened to that voice in my head the night you told me the truth about us. I should have ended it then and never thought of you again. I could still end it now. I could snap your neck like a twig. Then there would not be this accursed bond. It . . . chafes." He said it savagely and pushed me away, walking to the door.

Tears were running down my face and I felt like I had been punched. I could not catch my breath. "Eric," I tried to say, but it sounded like a croak and I had to draw in a ragged breath.

As he opened the door, he turned to me, "since you clearly do not want to talk or, discuss anything about our previous time together, I'll leave you be. If you have another itch to scratch, you could always come wait in line at Fangtasia with the others who just want to get fucked by a vampire." With that he was gone, and I cried myself to sleep right there on the living room floor.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

I hated leaving her that morning. I wished we were somewhere where she could wake up with my arms around her. I kissed her lightly as I left the note on her pillow and went to the place I had secured for myself just after de Castro's takeover.

I had been watching over her during those first few weeks after the takeover. I knew we needed to talk, but she had been through so much, I felt she needed time to recover before we discussed our situation, yet I could not stay away entirely.

Then the trap was set in Shreveport and all my careful planning went out the window.

After the "pillaging" (as she called it) in Shreveport, I was gentler with it at her house. I took her to the bedroom and laid her down. I bent to kiss her, and then I settled to my knees between her legs. I lifted one, removed her shoe, and began to kiss her from her ankle all the way up her thigh. I then proceeded to work my way down the other leg, and removed that shoe as well. She moaned in frustration when I merely breathed across her curls.

I stood and leaned over her, one knee pressed against her mound, and bent to kiss her. She groaned in my mouth and began to grind herself against my knee. I raised her up and removed her top and her bra. I worked my way down, stopping to swirl my tongue around each of her nipples. She ground down harder.

I circled her navel with my tongue, then blazed a trail down her stomach, tearing away her skirt. I moved my knee away and flicked my tongue over her swollen lips. She uttered something guttural and unintelligible. My tongue darted in, tasting her. She is unlike anything I have experienced in my thousand years upon this earth.

I slid a finger in, then another, and continued to use my tongue. Her back arched and she grabbed my hair, pressing me to her. I began to suckle her nub and worked my fingers in and out of her. She came screaming my name, and I nearly followed just from hearing it. I continued to lick her, cleaning her, tasting her. Her scent, her taste, was like a heady drug.

Slowly I stood. I removed my clothes. She watched me all the while, her eyes burning. I crawled over her, lifted one of her legs, and entered her slowly. She whimpered and tried to move her hips down, to engulf me fully, but I held her still and kept it slow. I proceeded to fuck her like that. Long, slow, teasing strokes. She was so wet and warm and finally, I could not hold back and began to drive into her faster and faster. We came as one, both of us screaming out.

She never took her eyes off me.

As I left that morning, I was resolved that we would talk. We had to come to some sort of understanding of everything that had passed between us. Just having sex was not going to be enough. The bonding, my memories, my position, my feelings it all required that we decide on some definition of our relationship. For me it was simple; she was mine. I know that for her, that is a difficult concept.

No matter. We would talk and she would listen.

_She was mine. She is mine. She will be mine. She just has to say it. To believe it. To want it._

When she opened the door tonight, I thought perhaps I was finally dead and this was Gimlé. She was a vision to rival the goddesses I worshiped in my youth. I reached for her scent and was hit by the scent of fae. It was all over her. I felt my pupils dilate and my eyes glaze over. I was all lust and desire and, I took her in my arms and began to devour her mouth with kisses. All I wanted was to have her, right there, in her doorway.

She moaned my name and broke off, leading me into the living room. She pulled me towards her to the floor.

"You are not playing fair Sookie."

"All's fair in love and war," she replied.

She was on fire, nipping at me, running her hands along my body. I tried to pull back. We needed to talk first, but her finger was at my mouth and then she was helping me lift her dress. I saw her in her lingerie and I was lost. The sight, taste and smell of her overwhelmed what little willpower I had left.

I stripped her of her dress and knelt to worship her. I held her tight and brought her to her release, reveling in her taste. Then I had her bent over the couch, her gorgeous legs spread before me, and I entered her. Slowly. It was my turn to torment her. In and out slowly. I know this drives her mad. Fuck she looked so beautiful like that; bent over, wearing nothing but stockings, garter belt and heels. I never wanted to see her in anything else.

I pulled out slowly again, but this time she refused to play my game. She clenched her muscles around me with a strength I did not know she possessed. I groaned aloud and gave in to my baser instincts. I began to drive into her, hard.

"Do you know how beautiful you look?" I asked her as I ran my hand along her garters. "I think I'd like to see you like this every night." And I did. That is what I wanted. Her. Every night. Always.

I began to tease her with my fingers and I could feel her response, her rising climax.

"You like that lover?"

I stopped, eliciting another frustrated groan from her, but I turned her around.

"Look at me lover," I commanded, and she did. I loved to watch her as I pleasured her. I loved to watch her release come over her. For her to see me give that to her. I fucked her hard then, finally bending to sink my fangs into her breast. We came together and fell to the floor.

I decided that I really must be in Gimlé and wondered what I had done to deserve this, this gift. I lazily lapped at the wounds at her neck, while I felt small tremors roll through her body.

"I warned you that when you smelled like fairy I would want to fuck you and bite you and rub all over you."

"I know, I was sort of counting on that."

It took my sex and fairy-scent addled brain a moment to realize that I had been played. Here I was prepared to open my soul to her and all she wanted was a fuck? How dare she?! I felt my rage rise from the pit of my stomach and into my chest. I was dressed in mere moments.

I thought of the night she told me about our time together. The night of Mickey's attack. My instinct then had been to end her. To remove this distraction from my life. A distraction that threatened to fell me one day.

I thought about doing it right then. And I told her so. Yet I could no sooner kill her than tear out my own eyes. But I distanced myself from her. I had to. I cursed the bond. In my mind I cursed her for bringing me to this place. I decided that if she was going to act like a vampire slut, a fangbanger, then she should go all the way.

"Since you clearly do not want to talk or, discuss anything about our previous time together, I'll leave you be. If you have another itch to scratch, you could always come wait in line at Fangtasia with the others who just want to get fucked by a vampire."

I knew my words cut her. I did not care. She had broken my heart, such as it is. She had humiliated me. And the worst part of it was that she still owned me body and soul. I would never stop aching for her, but how could I ever let her reduce me to this again?

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

I woke to the phone ringing. I looked around, disoriented, and realized I was still in my living room, wearing the lingerie from the night before. With this realization, the events of the previous evening came crashing down on me and, I burst into a fresh round of tears.

I stumbled to the phone and tried to stifle my tears as I bleated out a "hello."

"Sookie? Sookie what's wrong?" Amelia asked.

I started telling her what happened, but I just began babbling and crying. I don't think I made a lick of sense. I know Amelia said she would come right home, and then I stumbled my way to my room. I was horrified by what I saw in the mirror, but couldn't bring myself to do anything about it. I peeled out of what remained of my undergarments, put on an old pair of sweats and a t-shirt, climbed into bed and fell back asleep.

When I woke up it was dark outside, and Amelia was sitting in the chair, which she had moved by the bed.

"Sook? Are you okay?" I'd never seen Amelia's face look so worried, even during the night of de Castro's takeover.

I shook my head, afraid that if I spoke I would start crying again. I held up a finger, asking for a minute, and I went to the bathroom. I took care of business, splashed some cold water on my face, and brushed my teeth. I started to feel a bit human. Well, at least like a human that had been hit by a Mack truck and then gutted with a spoon.

I came out of the bathroom and sat cross-legged on the bed, facing Amelia. I took a deep breath and told her what happened; my plan to distract Eric from "the talk," the fact that it worked so well, my screw up and Eric's reaction. I'm pretty sure I got that last part word for word.

To Amelia's credit she didn't interrupt once and listened very carefully. When I finally wound down, she took my hands in hers, gave me a look full of sympathy and said, "oh honey, how the hell could you be so stupid?"

My head snapped back like I'd been slapped. Here I was pouring my guts out to her and she called me stupid?

"Don't you look at me like that Sookie Stackhouse," she scolded. "You screwed up and you know it. Now we have to figure out how to fix this."

"Fix this? Amelia, he doesn't want anything to do with me!" I wailed.

"Sookie, of course he does. He's just hurt. Did you ever stop to consider what he must be going through? Can you imagine the shock for him, after hundreds and hundreds of years, of realizing that he was in love with you? How hard it must be for him to reconcile the cocky, manipulative, vampire who picks and chooses from the women who throw themselves at him, with the open, trusting man who fell in love with you? Then he comes to you, trying to make an understanding of it all, and you treat him like one of the women at Fangtasia, instead of helping him like the woman he fell in love with. Plus, somehow I don't think Eric likes having one pulled over on him. He has pride to spare and you've wounded it. Deeply from the sound of it. Check the bond, what do you feel?"

I did as she asked, and at first I shrank back from what I felt. There was so much anger there, but Amelia made me look deeper and, I could feel that under the anger was pain and wounded pride.

I looked at her and asked, "what do I do to make it right?"

"I'm not sure, but Sook, you're going to have to bend that stiff neck of yours if you want to do right by him."

I bristled a bit at her comments about my stiff neck. Was I really so proud? I suppose I was at that.  _Pride goeth before the fall_. That was always one of Gran's favorite quotations. And boy did I fall. Right on my ass.

I nodded to her. "It  _was_  my pride that did this. I was so sure I could 'handle' Eric, that I didn't have to do what he wanted." I sighed. "Now what?"

"Now? First things first, you go take a shower hon. You look like hell and, frankly, you don't smell so hot either," she said smiling. "Then, tomorrow, we'll figure it out."

"Tomorrow." I gave her a crooked smile and quoted one of my favorite movies, "after all, tomorrow is another day." I made a dramatic gesture of bringing the back of my hand to my forehead and headed off to the shower. Just knowing I wasn't alone, that I could count on someone to help me formulate a plan made me feel better.

As I got in the shower I checked the bond again and this time, I felt something else I recognized. Something that made my nostrils flare, but under it lay anger. So much anger and pain. I took a deep breath and let it go.  _I have no claim on him. He can take what he needs._  Then I proceeded to take a shower.

After eating something, and chatting with Amelia a bit about the repairs to her building, I went back to bed. I woke at about ten and rolled out of bed. Regardless of what our "plan" was going to be, I still had to work the lunch shift, so I hurriedly brushed my hair and put on my uniform.

I went downstairs, put up some coffee and prepared breakfast. When I was ready to leave, I left Amelia a note reminding her that I'd be at work, and headed off to Merlotte's feeling a bit better than the day before. Obviously though, the fact that I felt a bit better must not have translated to how I looked, because as soon as Sam saw me he jerked his head in the direction of his office, indicating that I should follow him.

I did and he reached behind me to close the door. I felt him inhale as he moved past me, taking in my scent.  _Sogoodsmellssogoodwantwantwant._  I was trying to keep my shields up, but as upset as I'd been, it wasn't easy. Some things were just sneaking through. Sam's emotional state was so not what I needed right now.

"What is it?" I asked, perhaps a bit too harshly.

"What's wrong Sook? You look terrible." He replied.

"Gee thanks Sam," my voice dripped with sarcasm. Then I took a breath. This wasn't Sam's fault. There was no sense taking it out on him.

"No, really, thank you for your concern. I'll be fine." I tried to sound earnest.

"Dammit to hell Sookie! You are not fine. You haven't been fine in a long time. Not since Bill Compton and Eric Northman entered your life!" He was almost shouting now.

I turned to leave, my hand on the doorknob, but he leaned over me, his hands on either side, keeping the door shut. I might have had a bit of vampire blood lately, but I didn't think I could outmaneuver an angry shifter.

I turned to face him, fighting back my tears. I was not going to cry again. Not here. Not in his office.

"What did they do to you?" He asked.

"The loved me," was my simple answer.

"Loved you? They're vampires Sook! What do they know about love?"  _Loveloveloveloverhersomuchwantwantwant_. Then he grabbed me by the back of the neck and started kissing me. Searing hot lips and tongue, looking to part my own. The heat of Sam's body was always a shock after spending time with vampires. I felt some part of me jump in response, but I actually managed to tamp it down. I pulled away from him.

"Sam, please," I said pleadingly as I desperately sought to keep my shield up around him.

"I'm sorry Sook. Dammit. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean . . . I just . . . aw hell. Are we okay? I mean are we still friends?" He asked.

"Oh Sam. I could never stop being friends with you. Now let me get to my tables."

I opened the door and walked out, sighing lightly as I walked towards my tables. By the end of the day I was frazzled and worn. I'd had a hard time blocking everyone out and, my face was hurting because all I could do was plaster on my nervous smile. I got home and sat down to talk to Amelia about what I should do.

We talked in circles for at least an hour. I agreed with Amelia that I was going to have to swallow my pride, but how? I didn't think Eric was just going to sit down and have a talk with me. Not after I so splendidly shot down his plans to do just that. So how was I going to get face time with him?

I was beginning to despair of a way when the phone rang. I practically jumped to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hello Sookie."

"Oh, hi Pam." I felt my stomach do a little flip.

"I've been instructed to summon you. Your presence is required at nine sharp. I am also instructed to come and collect you if you choose to be recalcitrant."

I remembered the word this time. "No Pam. I'll be there. Nine o'clock sharp. Honestly, I didn't think he would want to see me so soon . . ."

Pam cut me off, "he does not. Victor Madden is demanding your presence tonight."

"Oh." I wasn't sure what to say to that. There was a long pause and then Pam said, "You have made my master very unhappy."

"I know, I know, I just want to fix this. I feel just awful Pam. I really do." Another pause.

"I will help you if I can."

"Thank you Pam. Thank you so much!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for him." She admonished. "I like you Sookie and, I hope you can make him happy, but if I have to choose between the two of you, make no mistake, I will choose him. I will see you at nine."

I took a deep breath, looked at Amelia and said, "well, at least I have a reason to see him. Even if he doesn't want to see me."

I looked at the clock, it was seven. If I was going to get to Shreveport on time, I'd have to get my butt in gear. I hit the shower, dried my hair and then stood in front of my closet, completely at a loss for what to wear. My nicer "work" clothes had been destroyed in Rhodes and, since I hadn't been called in for any other vampire-related jobs, I had not replaced them.

I poked around in my closet and the nicest thing I could find was the white dress I'd worn the first time I went to Fangtasia with Bill. I sighed a little at the memory. "You look like a white candle in a coal mine," he'd said to me. It was also the first time I met Eric. He'd tried to "borrow" me from Bill that night. I suppose I'd made an impression then. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to remind him of that.

I arrived at Fangtasia a few minutes early. I didn't feel right going in through the back entrance, so I went around to the front. Thankfully, Pam was working the door.

"Hi Pam."

Pam looked me up and down, smiled in that frightening way she has and nodded to the door, "go on in."

I walked in and scanned the bar for Eric, I didn't see him, but I felt that he was close. I did, however, see Victor seated at a booth with Sandy, and two very frightened looking humans.

I took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Ah, Miss Stackhouse, a pleasure to see you again," Victor said as he bowed over my hand. "You look ravishing."

"Thank you." I nodded to Sandy and she replied in kind.

I felt a slight lurch across the bond. Lust? Then anger. I looked towards the back of the bar and saw Eric standing in the doorway that led back to his office, his eyes boring holes into me. When he saw me looking at him, he looked away and I felt a pang of pain through the bond.

_Oh God! I've hurt him so much._

I couldn't take my eyes off of Eric as he walked over. His leonine grace. The way he strode across the floor, commanding everyone's attention. I could feel my pulse start to race.

He reached our table, bowed to Victor and gave a slight nod to Sandy.

"Sookie," he said acknowledging my presence.

"Eric," I replied and looked up to his face, but his eyes had already moved away.  _He won't even make eye contact with me. Shit._

He was once again looking at Victor. "How can we help you?"

Sandy spoke up. "Someone is stealing from one of the casinos, however, we have not been able to determine who. We believe they have help from the inside and, therefore, are able to avoid detection. We also believe that one of these two," and she carelessly waved a hand toward the two terrified men, "is involved."

She turned to me, "we would like you to determine which one."

_She didn't ask Eric if I could do this, she deferred to me. That's not good. She should have asked him, that would be . . . oh hell, they have me thinking like I'm actually his, when I'm really my . . . my what? My own person? My own miserable and alone person?_

It was time for part one of Operation Humble Pie. I took a quick breath and turned to Eric, "Eric?" I deferred the decision to him.

I felt surprise along the bond. Then suspicion. He looked at me then and I looked back, hoping that my face showed the proper amount of deference. The Vegas vamps needed to know he was in charge. He could not look weak in front of them.

"On one condition. Sookie will only do this if she has a guarantee that any humans implicated in this are turned over to the proper authorities. It is our agreement."

I smiled up at him, but his eyes were on Victor.

When Victor nodded his assent, Eric backed off a bit, to give Victor, Sandy and I any space we may need, but he stood nearby, ready. I could sense the readiness, but I didn't know for what. Was it to help Victor? To kill him? To protect me? I wasn't sure he would do that last anymore.

I placed my hand on the first man's arm and almost immediately drew back in revulsion. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eric tense, but he did not turn my way. I returned my attention to the man, Robert, and now he was looking daggers at me. I touched him once again, and felt my stomach churn as I saw his thoughts.

_Bitch. Vampire loving whore._ Then nothing but images of what he wanted to do to me, what he had done to other women who slept with vampires. Then I gasped, he'd even tied one to a vampire and left them out for the sun. I drew my hand back as if burned.

"You have bigger problems than theft Victor," I said and, marveled at how level I managed to keep my voice. "This man is from the Fellowship of the Sun. They're planning something pretty big, but he doesn't know the details. He was just told to infiltrate and wait for orders. He also," and I hesitated here, feeling the bile rise in my throat, "he tied a woman named Marie to a vampire named Felix, and left them out in the desert. He used silver so they couldn't escape. Then he stayed and watched them burn at sunrise."

Robert dove for me then, his hands outstretched towards my neck. I barely saw Sandy's hand as it reached out and broke first one, then the other arm. Eric was at the table instantly and I could feel murderous rage flowing through the bond.

Victor's hand shot out to stop Eric. "We need him alive Northman. We need more information."

I could feel Eric's struggle, but he nodded to Victor and backed off. Sandy rose and began dragging Robert off with her. I wasn't sure if they were going to honor the agreement to turn him over to the "proper" authorities, but given what I'd seen in his head, I wasn't sure that I cared.

After a few moments to compose myself, I read the other human, Michael. He was no thief. He was terrified they were going to find out he had been using one of the supply closets for a tryst (word of the day!) with one of the maids. Well, I wasn't going to ruin that for him! When I was finished, I assured Victor that Michael was a loyal employee and, I could see that the poor man was nearly faint with relief.

Victor sent Michael off to the bar, then turned to me. "Miss Stackhouse, thank you for your help this evening. We may need it again before this conspiracy is resolved."

"You will have to talk to Eric about that," was my reply. Again I felt a small blip of surprise come through the bond. When I looked up, however, I saw that Eric had stepped away to speak with Pam for a moment.

"Miss Stackhouse," he began.

I couldn't take it anymore, "oh please, call me Sookie."

Victor grinned, "Sookie, the King and I know of the circumstances of your bonding to the Viking. Our," and here he paused looking for the right word, "information indicates that perhaps this bond is not to your liking. As such, the King has authorized me to invite you to come to Las Vegas, as his special guest. As Northman's liege, he can order him to release you from service to him. It would not end the bond, but may make things easier for you."

I was stunned. I had no illusions that de Castro made this offer for my well being, and I could also tell that it was politically dangerous. For de Castro to do this would challenge Eric's authority over his own assets! I felt my anger rise.

"I don't know where you get your  _information_ ," my voice was icy, "but I am quite happy with my situation. I have no desire to be anywhere but here!"

"Sookie," Eric's voice cut in and I felt a little flare of pride through the bond. "I don't think your services are needed any longer. You are free to go home. I must speak to Victor alone."

Victor rose as I left the table, and I nodded politely to him. I risked a glance at Eric as I stood, and I saw cold rage in his eyes as he looked at Victor.

Free to go home? He was sending me away. Oh well, what did I expect? That he would see me in my little dress and forgive me everything?

I walked over to Pam and made my goodbyes.

"Leaving so soon?" Pam asked archly.

"I'm no longer needed." And under my breath I mutter, "and I don't think I'm wanted either."

I heard Pam chuckle lightly, but I said goodbye and went to my car. It turned over once, coughed and died. I tried starting it again, but nothing happened.

"This can't be happening." I sighed. For the second time that night, I walked back into Fangtasia.

Pam raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"My car died. I'm going to call someone to come and get me, but I'd rather wait inside."

"Sure thing Sookie. C'mon, I'll take you in back so you can use the phone."

We walked to the back of the bar, and as we passed Eric's "throne" I once again felt a little surge of surprise.

She ushered me into Eric's office and pointed at the phone on the desk.

"Oh Pam, I don't know that he would want me in here right now."

"Sookie, just use the damn phone."

I held up my hand in the universal "alright, alright, I give up" sign, and went to the phone to call roadside assistance.

When I finished and turned around, I was shocked to see Jason standing at the door.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

As soon as I left her house, I went to Fangtasia. After an hour, Pam insisted that I retire to my office. Apparently, my mood was so black, that even the vermin that usually enjoy being mistreated were afraid of me.

Shortly thereafter the phone rang. It was Victor Madden. He  _informed_  me that he and Sandy would be arriving the following evening with two humans for Sookie to question and, that I should make her available. Since it was an order from de Castro I could hardly refuse.

I slammed the receiver down after he hung up, then picked up the phone and threw it across the room. It imbedded itself in the wall. I stopped, shocked at my own behavior. I had not lost control like this in hundreds of years. The woman was driving me insane.

Pam came in at the sound of the phone crashing into the wall. She looked at it, arched her eyebrow at me and waited for me to speak.

"Madden is demanding that Sookie be present tomorrow night. Summon her here for nine o'clock."

"If she refuses?"

"If she refuses, go fetch her."

Pam, never one to miss an opportunity to tease, asked "Shall I replace the phone tonight or wait until after she has left tomorrow?"

I smiled a bit at my child then. "I suppose I will need a new one." Then I threw myself into work. The bond pulsed and throbbed, ( _was that sorrow?_ ) but I ignored it. After a while it was quiet and I thought that she must be asleep. I frowned at myself, and wondered if I would ever stop checking the bond for what she was doing or feeling.

The next night I was still in a foul mood. I was angry with Sookie and had no desire to see her. I was thus even angrier at Victor for, effectively, forcing her on me this evening. As the area sheriff, however, I had no choice but to be present while they were engaging my asset.

I told her once I did not like having feelings. This was why. I also did not like the fact that I did not see what she was doing for what it was. It was like finding out about Sophie-Anne's plan to annex Sookie and, that Bill, Bill of all people, was able to hide it from me. I felt the fool and that is something I work very hard to never be. Something I cannot afford to be.

Since she entered Fangtasia on Compton's arm that night, my life has been irrevocably changed. Until that night my life was where I wanted it. I have lived a thousand years because I never sought to make myself a target, like Sophie-Anne. I ruled my little slice of Louisiana with relatively little incident. But since that night, I have been involved in scheme after scheme, shot multiple times, lost my memory, was nearly blown up and, barely survived a hostile takeover. Although none of it was Sookie's fault, she always seemed to be right at the epicenter.

And when I was prepared to give her my heart, she threw it back at me. Twice. It was not to be bourne. Everything with her was a fight. I have never known a woman to challenge me like this. Everything must be bargained for. Every inch gained with deft maneuvers to assuage her pride.

Enough!

If she would not yield, I was done with her.

I felt her arrive and, despite all my anger and wounded pride, I found myself eager at her proximity. When I saw her in  _that_  dress I felt myself harden. Despite my rage, or perhaps because of it, I have never wanted her more. I tamped down the lust, using my anger as a mallet, and strode to the table where she stood talking to Victor and Sandy.

I gave my courtesies to both Victor and Sandy, then said, "Sookie."

It took every ounce of will I still had not to look at her.

"Eric." Her voice sent frissons of desire running through me. I dredged up my anger and held to it tightly.

I looked at Victor, "how can we help you?"

Sandy began to explain about the thefts at their casino and their belief that the two humans with them were involved. My gods those two stank of fear and sweat. Then Sandy did the unforgivable, she turned to Sookie and asked for her help. She did not ask me, the sheriff. I felt my anger rise to new levels and my fangs almost began to come down. And then I was stunned once again.

"Eric?"

Sookie was deferring to me? I looked at her, scanning her face for another deception, but she looked like she meant it. She had fooled me before, so I reserved some suspicion.

"On one condition. Sookie will only do this if she has a guarantee that any humans involved in this are turned over to the proper authorities. It is our agreement."

I kept my eyes on Victor, and he nodded his assent. I stepped back to give them room to begin their interrogations. Something about Victor's scent held me a bit. I stayed close. I wanted to see how this played out.

Through the bond I felt her revulsion and fear. I finally turned to watch her. Pride battled with anger and pain as I saw her deftly deal with the man called Robert and, maintain her calm as she described the miscreant's deeds to Victor and Sandy. I looked away before she could try to catch my eye.

It was her sudden lurch of fear that shot me like an arrow to the table. Thankfully, Sandy had been closer. The rage I felt, the desire to rip this human's head from his shoulders, nearly blotted out everything else I had been feeling. She was  _mine_! How dare he?!

Victor put up a hand to stop me and his reasoning was correct. I battled for control of my anger.  _Mine?_  She was not mine. I had to remind myself that she made certain of that.

I stepped away again, after Sandy had dragged the broken-armed human away, to allow them to proceed with the remaining human. When they were finished, I heard Victor once again insult my authority by stating that they would use her again in this capacity. I had just stepped up to Pam to reassure her (as my child she was very attuned to my anger), and was about to turn on Victor, when Sookie surprised me once again.

"You will have to talk to Eric about that."

Sookie was granting  _me_  the authority to make decisions regarding where and when she could be of use? Come to think of it . . . "Pam, did you have to go fetch her this evening?"

"No. She was eager to come."

Another thing to ponder.

Then Victor dropped a bomb. "Sookie, the King and I know of the circumstances of your bonding to the Viking. Our information indicates that perhaps this bond is not to your liking. As such, the King has authorized me to invite you to come to Las Vegas, as his special guest. As Northman's liege, he can order him to release you from service to him. It would not end the bond, but may make things easier for you."

I went rigid. Clearly my new King was seeking to test my resolve. To test what he overheard me tell Sookie the night we were attacked by a crazed, vengeful Sigebert. Given her obvious desire to maintain an emotional distance from me, I half-expected Sookie to jump at the opportunity. I was stunned to feel her anger at the offer, but more stunned at her reply.

"I don't know where you get your information, but I am quite happy with my situation. I have no desire to be anywhere but here!" Her voice was pure venom.

_She's happy with her situation?_ I was dumbfounded. Once again the woman was proving to be a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma. But I had little time contemplate this. I had to deal with Victor.

"Sookie, I don't think your services are needed any longer. You are free to go home. I must speak to Victor alone."

I did not need to see her leave. I felt her walk out to the parking lot. Curiously, a few moments later, I saw her brother walk in and head for the bar. However, I had no time to deal with him. I turned to Victor, my fangs down.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

_A/N: This final chapter alternates between their respective POV's. I hope you've enjoyed the story._

"Jason! What are you doing here?"  _And how did that phone get into the wall?_

I wasn't really on speaking terms with Jason, but I figured I should at least know what he was doing at Fangtasia.

"Hey Sook. I keep wanting to talk to you, but you seem hell bent on avoiding me. I went by the house and Amelia told me you were here. What are  _you_  doing here Sook? Haven't you had enough of this vampire crap? What does Eric have you twisted up in?"

I felt my anger rising with each of Jason's words.

"How dare you Jason?! How dare you question what I'm doing here? You lost all right to lecture me about my doings when you forced me to break my friend's hand!"

"Sook, I didn't know it would go down like that . . ."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your excuses Jason. You set me up. You knew Crystal was with Dove and you wanted me to catch them. You used me." I was in his face now.

"I used you? What about Eric? What are you doing here for him tonight? Are you getting paid? Or, getting something else?" His leer was unmistakable.

" _You_  are questioning Eric's 'intentions?' Eric is one of the few men in my life that hasn't betrayed me, or used me or, hit me! You've done all of those things!" I was screaming now, and Jason shrank from my words, but I had a full head of steam and wasn't about to stop.

"Eric has never been anything but honest with me about his intentions and what he wants. Uncle Bartlett, Bill, Quinn, Alcide, even you, you've all lied to me, betrayed me, assaulted me or put me in danger. Only Eric . . ." And I suddenly sobbed, struck completely by the truth of it all. "Since Dallas, Eric has never lied to me. He has never betrayed me. He has never assaulted me. He has taken bullets for me! He has protected me, made love to me, taken care of my needs, small and large, and tried to give me his heart. And in my pride I shoved it back in his face."

I was sobbing now.

"When it comes to Eric I'm the one who has screwed up at every turn. I'm the one put the knife in and twisted it!"  _How could I have been so stupid?_  "He is my match in every way Jason. Dead or alive, Eric is more of a man than you will ever be."

I saw Jason's hand reach back, and prepared myself for his blow, but it never came. A large, white hand shot out and grabbed Jason's. I heard a snap, and couldn't help but wince. Jason went down to his knees howling, cradling his broken wrist. Eric lifted him by the throat, growling deep in his chest.

"Eric don't!" Jason was an asshole, but he was still my brother and I didn't want him dead.

Eric glanced at me, top to bottom as though assessing if I was injured, then looked Jason in the eyes and said, "if you even  _try_  to lay a hand on her again Stackhouse, I  _will_  kill you."

He pushed Jason away and I saw Pam dart over to cart him off. In one movement Eric was in front of me, pulling me to him, crushing me to his chest. I was sobbing into his shirt, "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," over and over.

"Shhh, Sookie," his voice soothing, his cool hands caressing my head. He pulled me to the couch and sat there cradling me until I was all cried out.

"Oh Eric, please forgive me! I was such an idiot . . ." He put his finger to my lips, cutting me off.

"It's okay . . ."

"No, it's not. Eric I have to say this." He put his hand down and looked at me as if I should continue. "When I found out that Bill left me for Lorena it broke my heart." I heard him hiss when I mentioned Bill's name, but he didn't say anything else, so I continued.

"He was the first man I ever loved and he gave me this gift, his love, and he took it away. Then one day there you were, running down the road to my house. You offered me the world and then, you were gone too. I don't blame you, and I didn't then. It wasn't your fault, but still, it hurt. When I found out about the Queen's orders, I felt like I had been flayed alive. My brother, then Quinn . . . Eric, I've been betrayed and abandoned at every turn.

I did what I did the other night because I was terrified to talk to you. I was terrified that I might actually have to deal with those feelings. I was terrified that if I admitted that I love you, you would abandon me too. Then you were gone and the thought that I'd lost you, that I'd driven you away, terrified me more than anything else."

I finally stopped. I had nothing left. I had just laid myself bare for him. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder.

**********************

My conversation with Victor was short. I reminded him that  _I_ was not the one who left his King exposed to Sigebert's wrath, that I knew he let the blame fall on someone else and, that he would do well to remain respectful while he was in my territory, using  _my_  assets.

Curiously, I felt Sookie return to the club.

I found myself glad that she did. Although I'd sent her home and, promised myself that I was through with her, I had to know about her actions that night. She had yielded, deferred, to me. I needed to know if this was another ploy of some kind.

When I stood up, I did not see her, but was in time to see Jason Stackhouse go into the back of the club, toward my office. I saw him say something to the guard who then let him through.  _I have to remember to fire that one._

I was heading toward my office, when I felt her anger through the bond. She was livid. I hurried to the back and, I could hear her yelling at that fool of a brother.

I heard it all.

I felt it all.

I knew she meant every word.

And she was right.

I am her match in every way. And she is mine.

I saw him prepare to strike her and reacted. He is lucky I only broke his wrist. He is lucky I am old enough to control my blood lust, that I heard her entreaty through the haze of my rage. I looked him in the eyes, "if you even  _try_ to lay a hand on her again Stackhouse, I  _will_  kill you." And I meant it. She could hate me for it, but I would never allow it again.

Then she was in my arms, and begging my forgiveness. She did not know she already had it. I let her speak. She needed to. She needed to strip herself bare of everything that made her refuse to yield to me. Everything that made her run from me at every turn.

Then she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Say it Sookie. I need to hear it."

She looked up at me, smiled and said, "I love you."

***********************

I felt his happiness through the bond. It amplified my own, expanding until I felt like I would float away on it. He brought his face to mine and kissed me. Tenderly, at first, then more urgently. I felt my lips part as his tongue darted into my mouth. My entire body quivered. I heard him whispering, "my Sookie," over and over as he rained kisses along my neck and chest.

He pulled down on the top of my dress a bit to release one of my breasts and took it into his mouth, sucking hungrily. I arched my back, pressing my backside down on his lap, grinding into him. I heard him moan and I could feel his excitement pressing into me.

I reached up to unzip my dress, but he stopped me, catching my wrists in his hand. "Oh no lover, I have fantasized about this dress. I have wanted to fuck you in this dress since the first night you walked in here."

He remembered.

Still holding my wrists in one of his giant hands, he raised my arms above my head. With his other hand he reached down under the dress and, with a satisfying rip, tore my panties off. I tried to grind down on him, but he held me by my hip. "Patience lover."

His hand roamed over my hip, down my leg and skimmed the inside of my thigh, while his talented mouth began kissing me again. I tried to grind down on him again, but he pulled his hand away.

"Don't move." He ordered. He still held my hands tight. He looked at me to make sure I would comply. I nodded. By the time his hand trailed up the inside of my other thigh, I was panting, but I tried to hold very still.

His hand moved up more. I felt a finger slide into me and then another. I groaned in ecstasy, closing my eyes and throwing my head back.

"Look at me lover," he commanded.

I snapped my head back up and looked into his eyes. I was still on his lap, and he still had my arms held above my head. I couldn't do more than squirm a bit. His fingers kept working inside me and I felt his thumb begin to work on my nub. I whimpered with pleasure, and Eric kept my eyes locked to his.

His fingers picked up the pace and I was now groaning aloud, "Eric, oh God, Eric."

Then he said, "come for me Sookie. Come for me now lover." And I happily obliged.

"That's my good girl." He lowered my arms and kissed me again, his fingers lingering for a moment and then pulling out. I whimpered at the loss of them. He laid me down on the couch, lifted my dress, and began to lick and clean me until I was on fire once again.

"Watch me," he commanded again.

I tried to reach for him, but he placed a hand over my chest and kept me down. He tormented me with his tongue. Long slow licks, followed by a moment of frenzied suckling and then, just as I'd come close to the edge, he would pull back and lick the juices from my legs.

"Eric, please, please," I pleaded.

"Please what?" He asked, then flicked his tongue over my nub.

"Ahhh, oh God please!" I screamed.

"Tell me Sookie, what do you want?"

"You know what I want . . .arghh!" My words jumbled as he darted his tongue inside me.

"Say the words Sookie." His tone brooked no argument.

"Please . . ."

"Yes?"

"Please, oh God, please fuck me!" I was undone.

In a flash Eric had me bent over his desk, my dress pushed up over my hips. He pushed himself to my entrance and stopped. He held me tight by the hips, so I could not back onto him.

"Look at me Sookie."

His demand required that I look over my shoulder at him.

"Do you yield to me, lover?"

"Yes."

"Say it."

"I am yours."

With a growl he thrust into me. I was crying with the pleasure of it. Over and over he drove into me. Claiming me thoroughly. Then he sank his fangs into my shoulder and my climax exploded. If I had not been gripping the desk, I would have fallen to the floor.

With a cry in that language I never understood, Eric's release came shuddering into me. He lapped at the wounds on my shoulder, gave a last thrust, then he pulled out, turned me around and settled my dress back down properly. He lifted my chin with his fingers and kissed me tenderly.

"My Sookie."

I was his, body and soul.

"Ahem."

We turned to see Pam at the door, and I felt the blush start at my toes. I think I may have even uttered a startled "eep!"

"Does this mean I can tell the nice man with the tow truck that he can put these back in your car?" She asked as she held up what appeared to be my spark plugs.

Eric threw his head back as he roared with laughter. I looked at Pam and mouthed, "thank you."

"Come my lover," Eric said, his eyes sparkling with happiness and desire. "I am not done making up with you just yet."

He took my hand and led me out into the night. But that is a story for another time.


End file.
